Examen pour Sirius Black!
by lele-35
Summary: Sirius n'a pas encore digéré la venue de Harry, mais un soir, Lily et James l'obligent à garder leur fils. Sirius le fait, à contrecoeur. Mais il ne se doute pas un instant que ceci est un examen!


Sirius Black et James Potter s'entendaient habituellement très bien. Pendant toute leur scolarité, ils avaient été meilleurs amis, faisant les 400 coups ensemble. Après l'école, James avait épousé Lily, et maintenant, ils avaient un fils de quelques jours seulement. Ils étaient rentré à la maison, déposé Harry James Potter dans sa chambre, et Sirius vint frapper à la porte. James lui dit d'entrer en silence, et Sirius entra, mais en refermant la porte en claquant. James se dirigea vers lui, l'air agacé:

- Bon sang Sirius! Si je te dis d'entrer en silence, c'est qu'il y une raison! Harry est en train de dormir, et nous avons eu un mal fou à le mettre au lit! Si j'apprends qu'il s'est réveillé...

Un cri provenant de l'étage l'interrompit. Lily soupira et dit:

- Sirius, merci beaucoup!

Elle monta à l'étage, désespérée de pouvoir rendormir Harry. James s'exclama:

- Si on t'a demandé de venir ce n'est pas pour rien! On voulait que tu gardes Harry car nous avons quelque chose de très important à aller chercher!

- Quoi? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire? Faire la baby-sitter de service? Non merci! Je pensais que vous m'appeliez pour qu'on discute un peu comme au bon vieux temps! Mais non depuis qu'Harry est là, on ne fait plus de sorties, tu ne m'invites plus, moi comme Rémus et Peter!

- En attendant, eux, ne se plaignent pas! Si tu continues à te comporter comme ça, ne t'en fait pas, c'est sûr qu'Harry ne t'aura pas comme baby-sitter! Je suis sûr que Rémus serait ravi de le faire, LUI!

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé lui, puisque je suis si nul?

- Tout simplement parce que je croyais que mon meilleur ami comprendrait que j'ai d'abord pensé à lui pour garder Harry, et qu'il voudrait bien me faire ce service, juste le temps d'une ou deux heures! Répliqua James

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lily apparaisse, Harry dans les bras:

- James, je n'arrive pas à le rendormir! Nous n'avons plus le temps, sinon ça va fermer!

- Ok. Attends, tu peux venir avec moi deux secondes en privée? Je dois te parler.

Elle suivit James dans la cuisine, toujours Harry dans les bras. James lança un sort de silence et commença:

- Sirius est jaloux de Harry! Comme un gosse jaloux de son petit frère!

- Oui, il est jaloux, mais comme un gosse jaloux qu'il doive partager son frère de toujours! Répondit-elle d'une voix douce

- Oui mais ce n'est plus un gosse! Il faut qu'il grandisse un peu!

- Comprend le, un peu James! Sirius et toi n'avez jamais été séparés! Pendant 7 ans, vous étiez toujours inséparables, et voilà que maintenant vous n'êtes plus « colocataires » mais chacun de votre côté! En plus il a raison, nous ne l'appelons plus pour l'inviter à dîner ou passer l'après-midi avec nous! Tu lui manques!

- Mais pendant notre travail, nous nous voyons presque tous les jours!

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pareil! En attendant, essaie de te calmer, on a besoin de lui pour garder Harry!

- Oui, oui je sais, c'est important et blablabla...

Ils sortirent de la cuisine, et Lily fourra Harry dans les bras de Sirius avant que ce dernier n'ait pu protester. Elle lui dit:

- Bon, ce ne sera que pour une heure ou deux d'accord? Si tu as besoin de quelque chose tout est marqué sur le frigo, et si tu n'arrives pas à coucher Harry, il peut resté encore éveillé 45 minutes!

- Ok... grommela-t-il, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix

- Merci! Dit Lily en partant avec James

Dès que la porte se referma, Sirius alla déposer Harry dans son berceau, mais à peine il fut posé, qu'il hurla. Sirius faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il reprit Harry dans ses bras, et lui dit:

- Dis-donc toi! Tu ne manques pas de culot! Tu me voles James, et en plus je dois te garder! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils te trouvent, avec ton tout petit nez, ton sourire affectueux, tes yeux tout mignons, et aussi jolis que ceux de ta mère, tes petits cheveux qui commencent déjà à partir en vrille...

Sirius continua longtemps sa liste, tombé sous le charme du bébé à son tour. Il se mit à jouer avec lui, et lui fit des chatouilles, et des grimaces rigolotes. Harry rigola, et Sirius dit:

- On croirait entendre le rire de Lily!

Soudain, Harry se mit à pleurer, faisant paniquer Sirius. Il regarda le papier accroché au frigo, et lut qu'il avait peut-être faim. Il sortit un biberon, mit du lait dedans et le fit chauffer. Il vérifia que ce n'était pas trop chaud, et fourra la tétine du biberon dans la bouche de Harry. Il se mit d'ailleurs à boire, mais avant d'être arrivé à la moitié, n'en voulut plus. Sirius tenta de le refaire boire, mais Harry ne voulait pas. Il soupira alors:

- Pff... quand tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose toi, tu es un coriace! Comme tes parents!

Harry lui fit une moue angélique, et Sirius rigola:

- Arrête! Comment tu as appris cette moue là toi? Depuis des années, j'essaie de la piquer à James et je n'y arrive toujours pas, et toi tu la réalise alors que tu n'as que quelques jours! Quand James va savoir que tu lui as piqué sa moue la plus utile pour échapper à la colère de Lily!

Harry se mit à bailler, et Sirius décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille au lit. Mais dès qu'il le mit dans le berceau, Harry se remit à hurler. Sirius le prit et lui dit:

- Décidément! Aller, c'est l'heure de se coucher maintenant! Sinon papa et maman ne vont pas être content! Tu as déjà vu Lily en colère? Eh bien je t'assures qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne la voies jamais comme ça! James s'est ramassé tellement de gifles!

Il vit que le nourrisson semblait le regarder avec intérêt, comme s'il attendait des histoires sur ses parents. Il se mit alors sur le fauteuil à bascule à côté du lit de bébé, et raconta:

- Vois-tu, lorsque nous étions jeune, pas qu'on soit de vieux croûtons aujourd'hui hein! Mais bref, Lily flanquait toujours des baffes à James, soit parce qu'il avait demandé de sortir avec lui, soit parce qu'il avait une farce avec nous. Quand je dis nous, ce sont bien-sûr les maraudeurs! Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver! Patmol, c'est moi, lunard c'est tonton Rémus, et Queudver c'est tonton Peter. J'ai d'ailleurs un secret à te dire, mais tu ne le racontes à personne surtout, même pas aux autres gosses que tu rencontreras au jardin d'enfant! Cornedrue est ton père, et nous sommes animagis! Moi je suis un chien noir, ton père est un cerf, tonton Peter est un rat. Et Tonton Rémus, n'est pas un animagus! C'est un loup-garou, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est doux comme un agneau la plupart du temps! Tonton Rémus est la deuxième voix de la sagesse que je connais! Devine qui est la première? Un indice, elle a les mêmes yeux que toi! C'est... ta mère!

Il continua à lui raconter de petites anecdotes sur les maraudeurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Harry dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Il le coucha en prenant soin de ne surtout pas le réveiller, et descendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, James et Lily arrivèrent. Lily lui demanda si ça s'était bien passé, Sirius répondit:

- Oui très. Harry s'est endormit dans mes bras, alors que lui racontais comment les maraudeurs sont devenus les maraudeurs! Au faite James, il t'a piqué ton air. Tu sais ton air angélique, que tu utilises quand Lily est en colère!

James sourit, content de voir que la jalousie de son meilleur ami s'était envolé. Il lui répondit:

- Ah oui? On verra ça dès qu'il aurait fait des bêtises! Il a été sage?

- Oui, et autrement... je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure... je sais bien que vous avez beaucoup de travail avec Harry en plus...

- Stop! C'est toi qui as raison! On ne se voit plus autant qu'avant, c'est pour ça que désormais, nous t'invitons avec le reste des maraudeurs, à venir dîner tous les vendredis, sauf en cas d'un petit problème de fourrure.

- Chouette! Vivement vendredi! Et Harry sera réveillé tu crois?

- Harry? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'Harry! S'exclama James avec amusement

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Se défendit Sirius

- Calme Patmol, calme! Je plaisantais! Rigola James

- Bon Sirius rendez-vous demain matin à 10h. Harry sera réveillé si tu veux! Lança Lily

- Ok, mais pourquoi? S'étonna Sirius

- Tu verras! Répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique

Et pendant la soirée, James et Lily regardèrent une vidéo. En faite ils avaient posé des caméras magiques dans la maison, et ils regardèrent ce qu'avait fait Sirius avec Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius arriva plus discrètement que la veille, et Harry était éveillé, dans les bras de Lily. Il demanda s'il pouvait l'avoir, et elle le lui donna dans les bras avec un sourire. Il constata que Rémus et Peter étaient ici, et fut vaguement étonné. Il s'assit sur le canapé de cuir, et James et Lily étaient debout. James commença:

- Messieurs, si vous êtes réunis ici en ce jour c'est pour célébrer...

- James! Coupa Lily

- Ok, ok j'arrête! Alros voilà. Hier, Sirius a gardé Harry, nous avons d'ailleurs visionné une vidéo, que Rémus et Peter ont regardés aussi.

- Quoi? Je me sens espionné! Bouda Sirius

- Et Lily et moi étions allés cherché des papiers au sujet de Harry, et après sommes allés au restaurant, afin de te laisser plus longtemps avec Harry et...

- QUOI? Vous auriez pu venir avant? Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais s'il y avait eu un problème, comment j'aurais fait moi hein?

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé Siri! Bon, donc ces papiers sont des papiers, pour devenir le parrain de Harry James Potter!

Sirius allait dire un truc, mais il se tut et digéra l'info. Il regarda Rémus et Peter. Rémus lui souriait, et Peter semblait nerveux. Lily termina:

- Et nous voudrions que Sirius Orion Black soit le parrain de notre fils. Si tu es d'accord bien-sûr!

- Quoi? Mais, vous n'avez pas peur que je...

- Le rende idiot? Lui apprenne comment faire des farces idiotes? Ne t'en fait pas, c'est déjà réfléchit! Plaisanta James

- Hey! Je ne parlais pas de ça, d'ailleurs il serait très intelligent avec moi comme parrain, mais je parle que je sache mal m'occuper de lui ou...

- Sirius j'ai une totale confiance en toi avec Lily, et tu sais très bien t'occuper de lui! La vidéo nous l'a prouvé! Expliqua James

- Mais pourquoi pas Rémus? Il serait très bien s'en occuper et...

- Oui je n'en doute pas et nous avons une totale confiance en lui aussi! Seulement être le parrain de notre fils ce n'est pas seulement passer du temps avec lui etc..., c'est aussi, si on meurt, que tu t'en occupe, et Rémus ne pourra pas s'occuper de Harry à cause de la loi...

- Des lois d'ailleurs absurdes! Bon, très bien j'accepte, moi Sirius Orion Black d'être le parrain de Harry James Potter! Harry va être mon filleul!

- Oui, et je m'inquiète déjà de ce que tu vas lui apprendre à faire! Plaisanta Lily

Elle lui reprit Harry pour qu'il puisse signer les papiers.

Ainsi voilà comment Sirius réussit brillamment son examen pour être le parrain de Harry Potter.


End file.
